FileName:(OneShots)true
by Beansy
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots for OCs stories or whatever else I'm insane enough to make.


*Hey guys, this new thing is for when I have ideas for OCs new stories or just when I have something I want to write. ON WID DA WON SHOT! This one is for an OC.*

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.]

I was what you would call a abnormal kid, one who would fade away into the background and be invisible to everybody else. If I did something wrong, I would get away with it almost immediately. I would dash into the crowd and hide with all the other kids, but little did I know, there was always someone watching.

I am Dusk, or that is what I call myself, my real name I'd rather not give out, even my own mother understands that my name is unusable, though she uses it some times, I let her though, she my friggin mother for crying out loud! She also understood my abilities, and encouraged me to train them.

I live in a small town in the middle of nowhere which gets probably one visitor every ten years and the occasional family move in for the seclusion. The towns name is Secret, I know not really a good name for a town, but it fits perfectly, considering unless you were looking you'd probably still never find it. But it was also a town of mystery, every kid who turns sixteen disappears for a month and reappears completely changed, whether with special powers or completely unresponsive and nervous they always change.

Tomorrow is my sixteenth birthday, and my mom is trying desperately to keep an eye on me. My dad had disappeared several years ago and never come back, and I don't think she would be able to live with herself if I disappeared as well. We couldn't leave the town either, if we tried we would suddenly wake up a day later with it all seeming to be a dream.

I had one friend and she was a little younger than me and couldn't wait for her sixteenth birthday and was constantly thinking of what ability she might have.

I was sitting around a table as my mom and a couple of her friends brought over a large cake covered in crushed chocolate pieces and set it down on the massive table. Since birthdays were extremely rare in this town, the entire population would also celebrate.

I blew out the sixteen candles and made a wish.

(I wish that nothing bad will happen to me during the month I'm gone.)

Everyone applauded as a large blade was brought out to cut the cake into several pieces. I got a slice and ate it in a couple bites. I love this cake. After the cutting was done they cleaned the blade and put it in a sheathe and then gave it to me.

"Happy birthday." Said my mom as she handed me the blade.

It still smelt faintly of the vanilla frosting.

"Thanks mom." I replied.

I slung it over my shoulder and it rested comfortably on my side.

The night went on with several wishes of a happy birthday and good night from the guests. After everyone was gone and the place was cleaned, me and my mom went home.

I went up to my room and laid in bed and my mom followed me and handed me a small package.

"Good night Mac." She said.

"Good night mom." I said.

I put the package on my desk and slowly drifted to sleep.

I was awoken late in the night by a hand on my forehead. My eyes opened quickly and I saw a figure who's face was covered by a hood and the darkness.

"Follow." They said, stepping out my window.

I picked up the package my mom gave me and shoved it in my pocket. I stepped out of the window and looked down at the town from my second story balcony.

"Come." Said the covered figure as he jumped from my balcony to a tree and in a continuous chain, leapt from tree to tree.

I followed hesititantly and almost lost my footing several times.

We both came to the top of the city hall building which sat at a coast whichever dropped down to crashing water.

"Jump." They said.

"What? Jump down there? Why?" I asked.

"Fear, hesitation and surrender, all hindrances for success, and success is safety." They said.

They stepped back and ran and leapt off the building in a dive.

"And I have your gift." They said as they jumped.

I checked my pocket and felt the gift was gone.

"You dirtbag!" I yelled running forward.

I leapt off of the building and dove downwards. Right before I hit the bottom I landed on a large net rolling me into a small entrance to a cave.

I rolled onto my back and sat up and saw several shadowed figures standing in front of me.

"Success, time for unblocking." Said the person who brought me here.

"Unblocking? Where is my present?" I asked.

"Check pocket." Said the figure.

"I did." I replied.

"Other pocket." Said the figure.

I felt my other pocket and found the gift inside.

"Come, time for unblocking." Said the figure.

I followed them to a small room with a table in the center.

"Lay on table." Said one of the figures.

I laid on the table and the figures surrounded me. They each placed a hand on a certain part on my body, and when they did I felt numbness.

They all stepped back except for one.

"There is one last process, but I must warn you, it will hurt. Think of the unblocking as an ocean of power flowing into a pond or lake, the river leading to it, however is blocked. When we do this process we are removing the blockage and renewing the flow." Said the figure.

The figure touched a hand to my forehead for a moment and I felt an intense pain, but couldn't move. The pain went away soon after however and I could move again. I slid off the table and stood.

The figures removed their hoods and revealed their faces. The one in front of me was a woman and she had a small marking in between her eyes, with three vertical lines a horizontal line bisecting them, and two diagonal lines crossing it all.

"It looks like you passed the process perfectly. Welcome to the Order of the Elite. We gather the people who have special abilities or powers and unblock their power stream to give them their full potential. Everyone is different and unique. Il, could you bring him to his designated room, please." She asked.

I looked behind her and saw two girls and a man.

"Sure, come. Little one." Said one of the girls, she looked quite young.

She led me down to a massive lit cavern. It was silent and dimly lit, but a brighter light came from a small door at the end of the hall.

We passed by it when someone spoke.

"Come on babe, we can work this out, why lock me in here? Said a boy in the room.

"You know well why, and we're not a thing anymore." She said.

"Come on, don't be like that." He said holding out a hand. He snapped his fingers and a rose appeared, hovering in the air in front of her.

She picked it out of the air and tossed it at him.

"No powers, remember." She continued walking forward and I followed her.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Sixteen, the youngest to become an Elite ever." She said proudly.

"Wow, I don't really understand what that is, but cool." I said.

She led me to a room and opened the door and handed me a key.

"Good night." She said as she walked away.

I walked in and shut the door behind me.

I sat down at the edge of the bed and took the gift out of my pocket. I undid the wrapping paper and opened a small box. Inside was a small locket with a bronze chain. I opened it and looked at a small stone inside. I saw a paper in the bottom of the box.

(Hey Mac, I know you'll be gone for a while, a lot longer than normal if I know you like I do. Anyway, this is the last thing your father had given me before he disappeared, and he asked me to give it to you. I hope it is useful and be careful touching it, I learner that the hard way. Good luck honey.)

I carefully picked up the stone and it separated into several little slices and embedded into my flesh leaving no scars or trace of what happened except for the ones on my hand, those left the same symbol that was on the woman's forehead earlier.

I crawled into my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with some banging on the door.

"Come on, come on! Get up! You are needed by madame Frain!" I stepped out of bed and opened the door.

"Yes, yes. Okay." I said stepping out into the hall.

"Come on lets go! Why do I have to escort this untrained." Said a girl outside my door.

She led me to a door across the top floor of the caverns and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a voice from inside the door.

She opened the door and walked away.

I went into the room and sat down on a chair next to the man who brought me here and the woman with the forehead marking.

"We hope you had a nice sleep, but today is evaluation day. We are going to need a blood sample and a spit sample." Said Il.

I pulled out the blade I had gotten for my birthday and cut myself on the arm slightly and she caught it in a vial. Then I spit into another one.

"Great, now to get this tested." She said stepping to a section of the room filled with strange equipment.

"After this we will have you follow Arde to the beginners room, where you will learn to train your specific power." Said the forehead mark woman.

"Hey guys. He's a magician." Said Il.

"Great, so am I." Said Arde.

I followed Arde to a large room full of young kids and the occasional older looking kid.

I sat down on the ground and Arde walked up to the front.

"Now, I would have you separate into your different types." He said as the kids separated into several groups.

Arde pointed me towards a small group of kids.

I walked over and sat beside the group.

"Alright, now we have rooms for each group, please find your room and find a seat inside." He said.

I followed the group of kids into a room which led to an even larger room with a few seats at one corner.

Arde appeared right in front of the chairs and spoke.

"Hello everybody. Welcome to the Magicians room, we will first be finding your affinity. Each magician has an affinity for the different elements, some one some two, maybe even five but that is extremely rare. We will first have a volunteer." He said looking over the crowd.

Everyone raised their hands and was shouting for it to be them.

"Dusk. Come up here." He said pointing at me.

I stood up and walked over to him and he pulled out seven stools and set a gem on each.

"Focus and try to feel the river inside you, see the color, what does it taste, how does it smells, how does it sound?" He said.

I closed my eyes and pictured a rushing river, it smelled sweet, it tasted sour, it was a rainbow, it sounded angry.

I opened my eyes and saw all seven gems floating around my head and shining brightly. They fell to the ground and Arde pulled out a device and spoke into it.

Soon after Il the forehead mark woman and the other woman came running in.

"You found it, where?" Asked Il.

Arde pointed at me and the forehead mark lady stared into my eyes.

She stepped back, pulled out a knife and hurled it at me.

As it was sailing at me, a black volt of electricity shot out of me and touched it, shattering it into pieces.

Il ran up to me and squeezed me.

"You are a Sage! We've been looking for you forever." Said Il.

"I don't understand." I said.

"A sage is a legend of its class, and a master over Darkness and Light. We've only had one other sage, but he is the general for the Citadel's army and he could only use darkness, due to his only being able to use six." Said Arde.

"We must train him to full capacity, you will train with me and Il from now on." Said forehead mark lady.

*several weeks later*

"Your final test, control over all elements at once." Said forehead mark lady.

I was standing over a deep abyss and was about to jump down and use every element at once in a pinch, I already could use Darkness and Light magic whenever, but this was to help train me to focus at all times.

I leapt down the abyss in a dive and focused hard. I felt the darkness around me start to shift and move under me to catch me and created a light source deep in the abyss I could harness. I caught the light and used it to stabilize the darkness under me to have full control.

I starter to fly up at an extremely fast speed. I shot up out of the abyss and did a few tricks and landed on the ground.

Il ran at me and leapt at me.

"You did it! I knew you could do it!" She said.

I pecked her on the lips and set her down.

"Be careful, abyss down there." I said.

"You'd just catch me." She stated.

"You're right, wouldn't want you dying. I'm too loving." I stated.

She poked me in the side as the forehead mark lady stepped up behind me.

"You are now free to go, you are now a Master Elite, go back to your family and friends, you've already been gone longer than a month. And remember, no telling." Said forehead mark lady.

I picked up Il and ran down the halls back to the entrance at the cliffside.

I flew up to the top and ran into town.

I went to my house and saw my mom sitting in a rocking chair looking depressed.

I knocked on the door and she stood up quickly and ran over to the door. She opened it and started to bawl.

"It's okay mom, I'm home." I said.

"Come inside, come inside, why don't I get you something to eat." She said running into the kitchen.

I followed her and saw that the kitchen was a mess, she probably hadn't cleaner this since my birthday when she helped make that cake.

"Don't worry mom, I'm not hungry right now. Why don't we clean up this mess." I said.

She nodded and opened the pantry and grabbed a broom.

"So who's your friend?" Asked mom.

"Mom, this is Il, she is my new girlfriend." I stated.

"Hmm, I have some questions for you later, young lady." She said.

We cleaned up and my mom took Il into her bedroom and Il walked out a little after.

"So, what did she talk to you about?" I asked.

"Stuff, anyway, she's asleep right now, we should too." Stated Il.

I took her up to my bedroom and unrolled the spare mattress.

"I'll sleep on this, you get the bed." I said laying on he mattress.

She layed down on the bed and I fell asleep.

I woke up the next day with Il spooning me.

"Umm, Il!" I exclaimed.

She sat up groggily and when she saw what position she was in, she rolled off the mattress looking completely flustered.

I stood up and cracked my back.

"I'm... I'm sorry, I... I usually... usually have nightmares, and... and I guess I... I layed down with you to... to help me sleep!" She exclaimed.

"No problem, we should head downstairs and see if my moms okay." I said.

I walked out my door and went downstairs to the kitchen and saw my mom looking around wistfully.

"So it wasn't a dream! My baby is home!" She exclaimed.

She ran forward and hugged the both of us and then went to work in the fridge and stove and soon called out for breakfast. We had eggs and bacon.

I kissed my mom on the forehead and Il and I went into town. We passed by several people who looked at us confused.

We stopped at the cliffside and hung our legs over the edge and layed down.

"Hey its Mr invisible, and hes got a girlfriend. Where have you been pipsqueak?" Asked a boy walking over to me.

I stood up and helped up Il and made us invisible.

"Light magic. Clever." She whispered.

The boy looked confused as we walked away but Il stopped and ran over to him and slammed a foot in his crotch and ran back to me.

We walked away hand in hand until I saw something over the horizon. It looked like a battleship. Probably because it was a battleship!

I ran over to my house and found my mom on the phone.

"Mom, no need to explain we need to go!" I stated grabbing her wrist and running out the door.

I ran over to the entrance to the academy and jumped over the edge.

We ran inside and I handed my mom over to Arde and grabbed Il and flew outside to the battleship.

There was a man about the age of twenty six standing at the very edge.

"Are you the sage?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then I challenge you, for your power." He said.

I immediately raised a hand and a pillar of stone shot through the middle of the battleship tearing a hole in it.

I opened my fist and the pillar exploded throwing chunks of metal in all directions.

I looked back to the man sitting at the edge of the ship. He looked as if he had crapped his pants. I shot another hole in the ship, this one hitting him.

I flew back the the academy and went into the Elites room.

"What happened out there?" Asked mom.

"Nothing important. Arde, I want you to look after my mom. Celeste, I need you to activate the main portal to the main world. Sryia, I must leave if this island is to be safe. Mom, I will visit from time to time to check on you. Everyone be safe." I stated.

"You're no leaving me here." She stated.

"Well then come along." I said stepping out the door with her right behind me.

We went to the portal which showed a large village from a top down viewpoint. I stepped through it with Il's hand in hand.

We managed to make home in the village and stay hidden for three years.

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.]

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

So tell me, what do you think?

8)9"3)-#6-;#49/3#- :-;-;- * 


End file.
